House of Newbies, House of Triplets
by WireWriter
Summary: Triplets are in Anubis House. They all fall for unexpected people. Who ends up with who? Please Review! They give me inspiration! ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**I was just inspired by this when I saw all the stories of new students. I've found they've all fallen over Jerome or Amber but I decided to kinda mix it up a little.  
Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis and any of its characters. Just my OC.**

_Untouchable, like a distant diamond sky._

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why…_

My alarm woke me from a dreamless sleep. I rolled over and groaned. My back-up alarm beeped. _Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeep! _I sat up and stretched. Light cast shadows on the floor.

"I really, really hate your alarm. Why do Americans have to get up so early?" Amber's complaint drifted into my ears from her side of the room. I smiled. Today was going to be a great day. I could feel it. I stood up and stretched. Then I laughed, full out. Amber threw I pillow at me and I giggled and threw it back.

We were getting a new student today. She or he was going to room here in Anubis House. Perfect timing too, now they didn't have to have anything to do with the mystery that we solved last night.

Last night. I replayed everything. Rufus and his bugs. Building the Cup of Ankh. Rufus drinking the "elixir." And finally, Fabian and I kissing. I smiled bigger.

I slipped on jean Capri's and a red and black striped v-neck shirt. I tugged on my black Converse and pulled the covers off Amber's bed.

"Amber! Get up! There's a sale at your favorite boutique, Pinkilicious! And Alfie's taking you!" Sometimes you just have to go to the extreme with Ambs.

"What? Where!" Amber shot up looking around wildly, with her eye cover thing still on. I reached forward and gently slid it off. "Not funny, Nina. You don't mess with Pinkilicious, sales, or Alfie!" Amber got up and dressed herself in a short pink skirt and a white t-shirt. Pink heels completed the look. I walked out to wash my face while Ambs did her hair. I knew it would take a while. When I got back she was finishing her make-up.

I ran a brush through my own hair and waited by the door. "So, Amber, you excited for the new student today?"

"OMG! Yes Nina! It is going to be so cool! Maybe she'll be British! Or, maybe, she'll be American like you, Nina!" Amber was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Maybe, Ambs, but we have to go. She or he will be here any minute now." I followed Amber's bouncy hair downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone was there, waiting for Trudy's famous eggs and waffles. I sat down next to Fabian and smiled at him.

As soon as he smiled back everyone started chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS!"  
Embarrassed, I ducked my head, staring at my lap. I felt a hand cup my chin and pull my face up. My eyes met Fabian's, and he leaned forward and pecked my cheek.  
"AW!"

Laughing, I started eating the breakfast that was set in front of me. "So, Trudy, do you know anything about the new student?" I asked as she went around the table, pouring juice.

"I know that they're actually triplets and its two girls and one boy. And they're supposed to be here in an hour. I know less about them than I did about you, Nina. I don't know their names or where they're from."

"Ooh! A new boy! Oh, I mean, Alfie, would you help me clean up later?" That outburst earned Amber a raised eyebrow from Alfie and everyone in the room.

"Sure, Amber, let's go." Alfie led Amber into the kitchen while everyone else piled their dishes in the sink.

A few minutes later everyone was in the common room, listening to music, watching television, reading, or talking. We carried on like this for about 30 minutes, then I heard excited footsteps come down the stairs.

"They're here!" Trudy popped her head in. "The triplets are here!"

We all pushed, and shoved our way to the entryway. Trudy opened the door and I snuggled close to Fabian. _What would they be like? _I thought. The door opened and three teenagers stood in front of us.

**Yeah! Update today or tomorrow. Expect irregular updates. Please review. They make my world go round!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! 3 reviews! Thanks for them. I wasn't really sure where this story was headed but I'm more organized now. Chapter 2! And thanks to Ali for giving me some advice for the triplet characters.  
Disclaimer: I don't own House**** of Anubis, Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, David Archuleta, or**

The triplets stood in front of us, each with a suitcase and a carry-on bag. We all stood in silence for a minute, unaware of what to say. Finally, Trudy spoke up, "Hello, dearies. I'm Trudy, the house-mother, and these are the other Anubis students!"

We all waved to each other, familiar to unfamiliar. "Aw, don't be shy, come on, Nina? Fabian?" Trudy looked at us expectantly.

"Okay, hi! I'm Nina Martin! American, obviously. I came late this term too, about two weeks. So, this one next to me is Fabian Rutter. Then it's Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffrey, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, and Patricia Williamson." I pointed to each person in turn. Everyone, expect the triplets, had laughed at my American remark.

"Hi, I'm Erin Rite. My sister is Carrie Rite and my brother is Noah Rite." The one who spoke was the punk of the three. She kind of reminded me of a brunette version of Avril Lavigne. Her long, straight brown hair was high-lighted on the left side with a thick pink stripe and a thin green one. She was dressed in black cargo Capri's, a white, red star designed, tank top with a tie over it. Her black Converse matched mine**. **She had a black and white striped arm sleeve thing on her left arm.*****

The other girl, Carrie, was the utter opposite of her sister (in style of course, they were triplets!). She reminded me of a brunette Taylor Swift. Long, curly, brown hair framed crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a white, spaghetti strap dress with white t-strap sandals. Her nails, both sets, were painted a bright red, but they were short.

And finally, Noah. His spiky brown hair and blue eyes gave me an impression of David Archuleta.****** He had a plain grey t-shirt under a blue plaid shirt. Blue jeans and white sneakers gave him a cool, laid-back, look.

They all shared a sharp nose, brown hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a thin, tall figure. It was clear they were triplets. If it wasn't for the change in style and gender I would've been super confused.

"Well, Erin, Carrie, and Noah. Where are you guys from?" Trudy asked.

"Fayetteville, North Carolina, USA." Erin was the talker of the group.

"Oh, my, gosh! Me too! I'm from Fayetteville! Well, Raeford actually but it's near Fayetteville!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Cool. So all four of us are American!" Carrie's piped.

"I was right, Nina! I guessed they were going to be American!" Amber grabbed my arm and squealed.

I noticed Noah was eyeing me. Uncomfortable, I stepped backwards, into Fabian. Carrie was staring at Mick and Erin was eyeing Fabian. My Fabian. I grabbed Fabes' hand and pecked his cheek. Apparently Fabian had spotted the looks and he pulled me closed and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I guess I should show you to your rooms. Noah, so if you go down the hall all the way the last door on the left is yours. Erin, Carrie, you'll have to choose. One of you can bunk with Nina and Amber and one of you can bunk with Mara and Patricia. You can choose upstairs. Come on, follow me. Noah, you can go unpack, I think you can handle the old ghosts and aliens that are haunting this house." Trudy nudged a wide-eyed Noah down the hall.

As the regular Anubis bunkers moved back into the common room, I whispered into Noah's ear, "Don't worry, the only thing you need to be concerned about here is Jerome and Alfie." I prodded him further down the hall. We all sat down in the common room, waiting for the "newbies", as Patricia would say, to come back.

I wondered who would be bunking with Amber and me. I hoped it was Erin, because I had a feeling Carrie would make the room even more girly than it is right now. And Erin seemed so calmer and cooler than Carrie. I was never a fan of girly-girls, but hey, I'm BFF's with Amber. I smiled at that thought. I cuddled close to Fabian and started playing with his hand. At the base of his thumb was a little scar. I started studying and I could feel the other's smiles.

A few minutes later Noah, Carrie, and Erin entered the room so we all could do "share and tell."

***Search Avril Lavigne Complicated video and Erin's outfit is the same as Avril's when she's singing, not acing.  
**Yeah, I know David doesn't have blue eyes and blah, blah, blah but he is cute and I felt he fit but if you're not really getting David try Logan Lerman, that's a clearer picture of what I'm trying to get at )**

**Yay! Finished.**** It takes me a while because my cats did something to my keyboard, now to get a quotation(") I have to hit the key and to get the symbol I have to press the " key. Confusing, right! So, this isn't about me, it's about my story. Well, I'M writing the story so it IS about me, right? Well, anyway...next update might be tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you guys for the comments. **

**Ali: Mine too. But then they get back on...**

**KellyPNguyen: Don't worry, there will be **_**plenty **_**of Fabiana, I promise! I am a total, absolute, Fabian/Nina shipper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis season 1 or House of Anubis season 2 or House of Anubis in general, just my plotline and my characters.**

**Nina**

Erin, Carrie, and Noah, entered so we could begin "share and tell." Since there were no open seats, they all had to sit in front of the fireplace. I've learned to like that fireplace, even though I hit my head there. Well it _was_ Fabian's fault, but who can blame him? I sat up straighter, waiting for _someone_ to begin.

"Well, I'm Carrie Right. I'm the middle one of us three. I like white, pink, and red. My favourite food is definitely pizza. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I love soccer. I can't sing but I can play piano. Our birthday's our on November 7, 1995. My grades are cool, but I got here from my sister and brother's scholarships. I'm inspired by Taylor Swift. " Surprisingly, Carrie was the first one to answer.

"I'm Noah Rite. I'm the last one of us. I like red, blue, and grey. My favourite food is lasanga. I like kickball, soccer, and basketball. My singing is better than Carrie's but I can play the drums. I got a scholarship here for my grades. " Noah was similar to Carrie but had different styiles and interests.

"I'm Erin Rite. I'm the oldest of all of us. We are all a minute or two apart. I like red, black, and silver. My favourite food is a burger. I'm good at soccer, kickball, and baseball. I am the best singer out of the three of us and I can play guitar, acoustic and electric. My scholarship is for my grades. I'm inspired by Avril Lavigne's punk, rock look. All three of us are in a band, Triple R." I was beginning to like Erin more, especially because she could sing and play guitar.

"I'm Nina Martin, American! I like red, blue, white **(American Flag!)** My I like soccer and kickball. I can sing, play piano, and play guitar. I got here from a scholarship from my grades. Fabian is my boyfriend." As soon I said the last part Noah blushed at looked down at his lap.

"I'm Fabian Rutter, British. I like blue, black, and green. I like basketball. I've been here since 5th grade. Nina is my girlfriend. I can sing and play guitar." I couldn't really catch the last part, it sounded like he could sing? I knew he had a guitar, but I didn't know he actually played it.

"Amber Millington. Pink, pink, and pink! I hate sports, I mean, ew, sweating? Alfie is my boyfriend. My best friend is Nina. I used to date Mick but..." Ambs trailed off staring into space.

"Alfie Lewis. I like teal and yellow. I love pranks, and jokes, it makes my day. I'm a party animal. My best friend is Jerome."

"Jerome Clarke. Red and yellow. Pranks, jokes, and money. I'm dating Mara."

"Mara Jeffray. Um, I guess red and blue. I'm your school representative. I am all about grades and school work. I was Mick's training partner but it didn't work out."

"Mick Campbell. Green and red. All sports. That's about it."

"Patricia Williamson. Red and black. I like highlight and tights. I am very protective of my friends."

"Wow, so it's Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia. Cool." Noah spoke up voluntarily for the first time today.

"So, guys. Since it's Noah, Carrie and Erin's first day, why don't we have a movie night? It'll be fun." I've always wanted to do a movie night here in England.

"Ooh! Movie night! Yes! Let's do it!" Amber, not surprisingly, was the first one to say yes. Soon everyone else agreed.

"So, which movie?" Fabian raised an important question. You cat have movie night without a movie.

"Ooh! How about-" Amber said

**Ooh! What did Amber choose? Please give me some ideas. It can be romantic, comedy, or outrageous like Tangled. I saw that, it is actually pretty good, but I'm a girly-girl deep inside.  
So, please leave some ideas! Thanks!**

**Next Update: Tonight or Tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como estas? Gracias por los ****comentarios! **

**KellyPNguyen: I would **_**never **_**do that to you! Fabiana is the best shipping (in my opinion, nothing against you crazy Foy fans) in House of Anubis! I mean, come on, who **_**doesn't **_**like Brad Kavanagh!**

**TheAwesomeArielle: LOL! I know! Fabian is Nina's, but who knows? That's why this story is under the Drama genre…*evil laugh, thunder, and creepy organ music***

**Aqui esta el capitulo 2!**

**P.S I had to use a money converter for the dollar/pounds thing so 1oo pounds is actually 62.52 in American dollars, so it's not too much**

**Nina**

"Nina! Hello, sweetie, can you do me a favor? Can you go to town and buy me some stuff for tonight? You can go out and get stuff for your movie night too. Here's the list and the money." Trudy interrupted Amber and handed me a list and about 100 pounds. I mouthed "sorry" at Amber, I really wanted to hear her movie idea. I grabbed my black sweater from the coat hook and pocketed the list and money.

As I was opening the door Fabian came up behind me, "Would you like some help, milady?" He whispered into my ear. Caught off guard, I spun around and ended up hitting Fabian in the chest with my shoulder.

"Ohmygosh! Fabian, I am so sorry! But you _really_ shouldn't have done that to me, you know." I gasped, and hit him again, across the chest. He backed away and put his hands up in a surrendering position. I giggled and ran out the door. I heard faint footsteps follow me all the way to the parking lot of the school. I sat down calmly at the bus stop and looked around innocently, as if nothing happened.

Soon, Fabian's loud footsteps stopped next to me. He plopped down and bumped me with his shoulder. I bumped him back and we repeated that over and over until the bus came.

The bus ride was uneventful. If you call some old chicks giving Fabian and I the "evil eye", some sweaty dud sitting almost on top of us, and some little girl pulling my hair uneventful. As soon as the bus stopped, I was off of it. I pulled Trudy's list out of my pocket and studied it, trying to decide which store to tackle first.

_Bread  
eggs  
milk  
soccer ball(Mick)  
lip gloss(Amber)  
Notebook (Mara)  
paint, black and white (Jerome and Alfie)  
skull ring(Patricia)  
chips  
dip  
soda  
candy  
brownie mix  
_

I read the list aloud to Fabian. He nodded, "Well, we can tackle most of the things here at this store. The soccer ball and paint we can get at the store across the street." Fabian grabbed my hand and led me into a store that suspiciously looked like Wal-Mart. We walked in and I think I almost gasped.

It was cute! Too cute for a store. There was a Starbucks and a mini bookstore in a corner. There were free olive tasting, wine tasting** (don't think so!)** and cookies for little kids. Fabian led me around the store and dropped items into the cart. I found a really cute t-shirt and snuck that in while Fabian was looking for chips. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, it was Trudy's money anyway. Once we were done we walked across the street, bags in hand.

We bought Alfie and Jerome's paint and got Mick a pink soccer ball. Laughing, we also bought a regular one just in case Mick didn't appreciate his "gift."

Once we got back to Anubis house, Trudy started making brownies and setting up the movie night food. Carrie, Noah, and Erin started asking about which movie we were going to see.

"We should vote! Okay, so everyone suggest a movie and then vote on it!" Everyone agreed and we starting suggesting.

"Legally Blonde!" Amber exclaimed.

"Bridget Jones' Diary." Mara said.

"The Proposal." I suggested.

"The Ring." Erin said.

"Series of Unfortunate Events." Fabian said

"Inception." Jerome said

Amber kept writing down our suggestions, I was amazed she could keep up, because we were shooting out ideas like bullets.

**Sorry, haven't update in sooo long but schhol and stuff. Plus,my mom is leaving to Korea for a year on Sunday…so I'm busy. **

**Please! Give me some movie ideas! Please! And please vote on the movie ideas seen above. Thanks**


End file.
